


Ego

by enjoymytrash



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoymytrash/pseuds/enjoymytrash
Summary: James doesn’t want to boost Richard’s ego and Jeremy is a nosey friend





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: this is fiction  
Any feedback is appreciated

“So?” Jeremy said, looking across the room at his friends who both looked like it was too early to be awake.  
“What?” Richard replied.  
“You’ve been here,” Jeremy checked his watch, “nine minutes and you haven’t told me about your date.”  
“We’ve been dating for weeks, why are you taking an interest now?” James questioned.  
Jeremy crosses the room to join them where they sat. “But Saturday night was your first proper date, and I suspect it was also the first time you two had sex.”  
His two suspects looked across at each other.  
“What do you want to know?” James said finally.  
“As an ignorant heterosexual, I’m curious about what gay sex is like.”  
“Is he coming onto us?” Richard asked James.  
“God no!” Jeremy said, almost a shout. “Tell me this then. Is he good?”  
“Yeah, James, am I good?” Richard turned to his partner.  
“Well…”James thought.  
“Well?” Richard asked. “Is that all I get?”  
“Richard, you’re the first bloke I’ve had sex with, I don’t have much to compare it to. All of my previous partners were female.”  
“Oh thanks a bunch.” Richard got up from his chair and left the room, sulking.  
Jeremy watched him leave, “you’ve fucked it now,” he said.  
“He’ll be fine.” James sipped his tea until he was sure his partner was out of earshot. “The truth is, he’s fucking amazing.”  
Jeremy burst into laughter at the comment.  
“Honestly, I have never felt anything like it. It’s so much better than I ever imagined.”  
“I’m glad for you, James,” Jeremy said between snorts and cackles.  
“It’s the way that he-“  
“Woah!” Jeremy interrupted. “TMI.”  
“You’re the one who asked,” he said in defence. “Just- please don’t tell him I said that. He’s big-headed enough as it is.”


End file.
